


Disgusting

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin hates being wet. Being soaked, that is
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Disgusting

As soon as they’re in, Lin goes off to her room to change.

In less than a heartbeat she’s in her undergarments and looking for something to wear that isn’t as disgusting as wet clothes. She hates being wet and she hates even more the aftermath of it, when the rain-soaked skin has that particular stickiness to it that makes Lin feel like she needs repeated showers.

“Oh, well, hello-” Kya croons the last word as she appreciates Lin in her barely dressed glory “I really just wanted some extra booze”

“Let me get changed and I’ll get it out” Lin speaks around the bizarre sensation that is the shyness she feels being under the waterbender’s gaze; despite the fact Kya has seen her in less, Lin is still apprehensive for some reason she internally scoffs at.

“No, no, don’t-” Kya waves her hand in the air in mock reassurance as she jokes “Please, I’d hate to be a bother and make you change just because you have visits. You could be naked for all I care. In fact, I’d love it if you were”

Lin is invaded with a sudden urge she can’t quite name the origin of, but before she can think herself out of it, she’s taking off her bra and panties.

When Kya stands there with her mouth open and her eyes devouring her naked form for a solid minute, Lin walks up to the Southerner and smacks the waterbender’s face with her bra tenderly.

“Get out of those before you catch a cold” Lin half-jokes as she crosses her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating goes up for a couple chapters from here on out, reason why it's a series instead of a single work.
> 
> Check out the other works in the series if you haven't and let me know what you think!


End file.
